Forever and Always
by Yori-chan.Inazuma fan
Summary: Las horas pasaban, y él no regresaba. Algo malo pasaba, lo tenía claro, pero ¿Qué era? sólo sabía que esa ausencia en mi corazón no era nada bueno.


**¡Hola! He venido con un one-shot song-fic, que de verdad lo escribí con lo mejor que pude, espero les guste y que lloren XD (Quién sabe…) Está basado en la canción "Forever and Always" de Parachute, lo escribí mientras la oía y todo el fic está basado en ella, aunque tiene algunos cambios. Si oyen la canción mientras leen será muchísimo mejor, pues le da más sentimentalismo y lo disfrutan más (aunque tendrían que repetirla como diez veces ._.).**

**Indicaciones:**

Letra normal: La historia siendo contada.  
**Letra en negrita: Flashbacks.  
**_**Letra cursiva y en negrita: La letra de la canción.**_

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Leven y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Tampoco la canción utilizada. Solamente la idea de la historia.**

**La historia está contada en primera persona por Ulvida.**

**¡Disfruten el fic!**

_**Forever and Always**_

"_**She's siting at the table…"**_  
Una tarde normal, dirían muchos, nada de qué preocuparse. Pero yo no estaba tranquila, de alguna forma sabía que había algo mal en ese silencio sepulcral. Me senté frente a la mesa del comedor y vi el reloj de pared color vino que colgaba frente a mi… ocho y cuarenta y cinco minutos, señalaban las manillas del reloj… ya era tarde, muy tarde._  
__**"The hours getting later, He was supposed to be here…"**__  
_Él solía llegar a las siete y media, máximo ocho si había mucho tráfico. Tal vez era eso, tal vez sólo era un accidente que se interponía provocando tráfico y por eso no había llegado aún… pero entonces pensé, si en serio fuera eso, de seguro ya me habría llamado.  
_**"She's sure he would've call"**_  
Era una vieja costumbre suya llamarme a cada momento para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, y sin embargo no me atreví a llamarle, no me atreví a averiguar cómo estaba… por cobardía, por miedo.  
_**"She waits a Little longer, There's no one in the driveway."  
**_Empecé a perder la paciencia… per debía esperar un poco más, me senté justo frente a la ventana y me puse a ver la calle frente a mi casa, esperando ver un carro negro en cualquier momento y que entrara con su enorme sonrisa a abrazarme como nunca, a decirme que no me preocupara, que todo estaba bien. Pero no sucedió, se hacía más y más tarde. Entonces se me ocurrió salir para preguntar a algunos vecinos, pero no, nadie decía haberlo visto._  
__**"No one said they've seem he…"**__  
_Llamé a algunos de sus compañeros, ya que no contesta su celular, pero nadie le había visto. Todos decían que venía directamente a casa, pero él no aparecía. Un mal presentimiento inundaba mi corazón, había algo malo en todo esto pero... ¿Qué era? ¿Por qué habría de haber algo malo?  
_**"Why is something wrong?"**_

"_**She looks back to the window, suddenly the phone rings,"**_

Desesperada me senté frente a la ventana, tratando de pensar en qué podía haber sucedido, me sentía mal, sentía que algo moría en mí. En realidad había pasado mal toda la mañana, sentía que algo malo sucedería… aun así preferí guardármelo. Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, cuando repentinamente escuché el irritante chillido del teléfono de la casa., aunque en ese momento lo sentí la gloria creyendo que podría ser él, pedí a Dios que fuera él. Hubiera dado todo porque en ese momento el sonido de su voz llegara a mis oídos…

"_**A voice says something happened, that she should come right now…"**_

Pero esa voz fue mi destrucción, esa voz desconocida terminó de apuñalar mi corazón, cuando dijo "Algo pasó. El señor Kiyama Hiroto nos pidió que la llamáramos, está en el hospital central de Inazuma, debe venir ahora mismo." Colgué el teléfono y sentí que las lágrimas empezaban a atropellarse en mis ojos, pero me deshice de ellas, debía ser fuerte, por él, por mí, por nosotros. Corrí hacia el garaje con las llaves de mi auto tintineando en mi mano, abrí la puerta de mi mini-cooper antiguo color azul y salí de la casa que hacía un buen tiempo compartía con mi amado pelirrojo… con el único chico que había sido tan valiente como para aceptarme con mis raros sentimientos.

"_**Her mind goes to December"**_

Y como magia, regresó a mi ese recuerdo de cuando nos conocimos, en Sun Garden, de cómo empezó todo. Del día más triste de mi vida, pero que luego se convirtió en el más especial. Fue en diciembre, cerca de navidad.

**Flashback**

**Lloraba. Miles de lágrimas salían de mis ojos, empapando mis mejillas y corriendo hasta llegar a mi barbilla. Estaba sentada apoyando mi espalda contra un árbol, ya deshojado por el invierno y con un poco de escarcha en sus ramas decorándolo como pequeños cristales, con mis brazos alrededor de mis piernas, escondía mi rostro para que nadie viera lo débil que era, para que nadie me viera llorar. Mi cabello azul cielo terminaba de cubrirme, convirtiéndome en un bulto de cabello, ropa y sollozos. No podía evitarlo, hacía apenas unas horas me había quedado sola para siempre, una niña sin padres, una huérfana. Sin tíos o abuelos que me acogieran, no tenían otra alternativa más que llevarme a un orfanato, con otros niños como yo, con niños tristes que no mejorarían mi situación. Ese era mi pensamiento, hasta que sentí una manita tocando mi cabello, acariciándolo, y una respiración tibia cerca de mí**

**-No tengas miedo –me dijo su voz que sonaba amable y tranquilizadora. –No estás sola, sé que es difícil, pero cuando termines de desahogarte todos aquí te alegraremos. –Esa voz sonaba tan linda, tan melodiosa, que por pura curiosidad no pude evitar descubrir mi rostro y ver el de quien me hablaba. Era un niño de unos cuatro años, la misma edad que yo tenía, de cabello rojo un poco largo, lacio, y cuyos ojos esmeralda se cruzaron con los míos celestes, su sonrisa era reconfortante, aunque desapareció por un momento cuando lo vi a los ojos, pero luego sonrió aún más y con algo de miedo, me abrazó suavemente. Dudé por un momento, pero decidí responder al abrazo y lloré un poco más, mojando su chaqueta, pero a él parecía no importarle, me abrazaba de manera protectora pero a la vez delicada. Tenía frío, por dentro y por fuera, ese abrazo me reconfortó mejor que nada. Sabía que él me entendía, que no importaba si le mostraba lo débil que era, si lloraba frente a él, porque él comprendía mi dolor. Luego de un momento nos separamos, y este niño se sentó a mi lado pero ambos volteamos el rostro para vernos de frente. Cayó en cuenta de que mis ojos aún tenían algunas lágrimas, y con sus pequeños deditos suaves me limpió las últimas que quedaban.**

**-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Me preguntó sonriendo.**

**-Reina. –Dije con voz titubeante y entrecortada. -¿Y el tuyo?**

**-Hiroto. –Respondió él. –Me gusta tu nombre, es bonito.**

**-Mi mami me lo puso. –Respondí tratando de no llorar al recordar a mi mamá.**

**-Tranquila, ellos están contigo… aquí. –Dijo poniendo su dedo índice en la parte izquierda de mi pecho, donde se sitúa el corazón.**

**-Pero ya no podré hablar con ellos.**

**-Claro que sí puedes, y ellos te responden, con todo lo que te rodea, están en el aire, en los árboles y en las flores. Los puedes encontrar en todos lados. –Dijo él cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo como siempre, muy seguro de lo que decía.**

**-Pero… y cuando quiera que me abracen, no podrán. –Dije anhelando estar en los brazos de mi padre.**

**-Entonces, siempre que quieras un abrazo, búscame. Yo te abrazaré siempre que te haga falta. Sé que nunca podré reemplazar los abrazos de ellos, pero al menos trataré de hacerte sentir mejor. –Dijo viéndome de nuevo a los ojos. –Te prometo algo, para que sepas que siempre estaré allí cuando me necesites. –Dijo poniéndose de pie y sentándose de nuevo pero frente a mí, luego colocó su mano derecha sobre su corazón y dijo. –Te prometo que te voy a querer, por siempre y para siempre, en las buenas, en las malas y en los momentos en que tengas miedo. Creceré a tu lado y nunca me separaré de ti. Te cuidaré por siempre y para siempre. –Su juramento se quedó en mi mente por siempre, me lancé a abrazarlo y desde entonces, en efecto, nunca se separó de mí, siempre me cuidó, incluso cuando gracias a mi actitud lo ofendía o le decía que se largara, él siempre estuvo para mí.**

Ese recuerdo estaba en mi mente cada vez que pensaba en nosotros, en nuestro futuro, entonces recordé otro de nuestros momentos más hermosos….

"_**She thinks of when he asked her…"**_

**Flashback:**

**Era mi cumpleaños número dieciséis, en plena adolescencia según muchos, sin embargo no pensaba pasarla exactamente como hubiera querido… pues estando metida en todo el embrollo del instituto allien no era muy fácil celebrar un cumpleaños como se debe. Aun así estaba dispuesta a cumplir con mis obligaciones, entrenar, ayudar a mis compañeros y dar lo mejor de mí como siempre. Salí al campo de entrenamiento con mi clásico uniforme de equipo, algunos me dirigieron una leve sonrisa, otros susurraron un "Feliz cumpleaños" y algunos otros se acercaron para felicitarme. Sin embargo el único que en realidad me importaba no había cambiado su expresión fría y seria. Del chico pelirrojo alegre y amable que había conocido antes ya casi no quedaba nada, aunque en realidad no me importaba mucho. Sabía que lo hacíamos todo por el único hombre al que habíamos podido llamar padre alguna vez, era difícil, pero yo siempre fui fuerte, desde que entré a Sun Garden fui fuerte.**

**-¡A entrenar! –Ordenó con la expresión que siempre ponía al comandar al equipo Génesis. Debíamos ser los más fuertes a toda costa. Entrenamos toda la tarde, recibí algunos halagos aunque también un regaño o dos, era cosa de todos los días, siempre debíamos ser mejores, perfectos. –Eso es todo. –Dijo por fin tras horas, muchos estaban demasiado exhaustos, aunque mi entrenamiento me había permitido soportar mucho más que a cualquiera de ellos, excepto que al capitán, claro está, si no, no sería capitán. Luego se acercó a mí aun con su expresión seria y dijo con la voz gélida que se veía obligado a usar. –Ve a cambiarte, y regresa en media hora, necesito hablar contigo. –Dicho esto se fue también él.**

**Empecé a caminar a mi habitación, su mandato no me afectó, creí que sería alguna técnica especial nueva o un entrenamiento individual como solía hacer. Pero valla si estaba equivocada. Me vestí con un suéter de lana color gris y unos jeans rectos color azul, además me puse un par de botines sin tacón color negro. Mi cabello no cambiaba siendo allien, así que no tuve que hacer nada más. Salí a la hora acordada y llegué a la cancha, donde me di cuenta que empezaba a lloviznar. Vi a lo lejos una silueta que ya conocía, de espaldas con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y siendo empapado por la lluvia, mostraba su aspecto normal, con el cabello cayendo hasta su barbilla, lacio, y llevaba su clásica chamarra anaranjada y su camisa violeta. Llegué con él y sólo me paré a su lado, sin hacer ruido alguno para hacerme notar. Me abracé a mí misma para que el frío de la lluvia y el viento no me congelaran, pero repentinamente sentí como ese par de brazos que ya conocía muy bien rodeaban mi torso desde la espalda y su cabeza buscó un espacio entre mi cuello y mi hombro. Hacía algunos meses que Hiroto no me abrazaba, extrañaba sus abrazos, extrañaba su sonrisa, así que con mis brazos cubrí los suyos, queriendo que ese momento durara para siempre.**

**-Ulvida… Yo… -Parecía querer decir algo importante, pero no salía de sus labios. –Yo lo siento. -¿Por qué me pedía disculpas? –No he cumplido mi promesa. –Dijo finalmente confundiéndome un poco pues no recordaba aquella promesa muy bien, cuando lo recordé abrí los ojos como nunca y me sonrojé violentamente. –No está bien para un hombre incumplir su palabra, y menos cuando se la diste a alguien tan especial.**

**-¿Soy especial para ti? –Pregunté pensando en voz alta y de inmediato arrepintiéndome por no pensar antes. Pero su respuesta me sorprendió aún más.**

**-Sí, demasiado. –Dijo con voz profunda y soñadora. Bajé la vista para poder ver su rostro mojado por miles de gotas de lluvia, se separó de mí y se puso enfrente. En sus ojos ardía la sinceridad, me decía que sí a gritos, me decía que me necesitaba, que me extrañaba, lo mismo que la mía. Nos quedamos así un rato, y pude ver de nuevo los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa de los que me había enamorado desde los ocho años, esos por los que había esperado tanto, tal vez demasiado.**

**-Hiroto, no tienes por qué disculparte, siempre me has protegido y has estado a mi lado.**

**-Pero no te he abrazado siempre que lo necesitaras y eso también fue parte de la promesa. –Su mirada irradiaba dulzura, la misma dulzura del primer día. –Ulvida, te quiero. –Entonces con sus manos alrededor de mi cintura me acercó a él, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y él subió una de sus manos a mi rostro mientras con la otra me abrazaba. Tomó mi rostro y lo elevó un poco para llegar a su altura, cerré mis ojos al igual que él, y pude sentir sus labios a milímetros de los míos, que luego se unieron suavemente, tiernamente, pero con necesidad del otro. Fue un beso corto, pero demasiado hermoso como para jamás llegar a olvidarlo, un beso tierno y romántico. Cuando nuestros labios se separaron topamos nuestras narices y frentes, y me dijo aun abrazándome y con voz tierna. –Te prometo que te querré por siempre… por siempre y para siempre, en las buenas, en las malas y en los momentos en que tengas miedo. Creceremos juntos y nunca me separaré de ti. Te cuidaré por siempre y para siempre. –Fue como la primera promesa, pero esta iba sellada por un beso, y luego una declaración. -¿Ulvida, a pesar de todo lo que hice, te gustaría ser mi novia? –Preguntó arrepentido y triste, pero a la vez nervioso por mi respuesta.**

**-No me gustaría. –Dije adoptando una actitud fría que lo hizo entristecer por un momento. –Pero me encantaría. –Dije después haciendo que la luz regresara a su rostro y ambos sonreímos como los niños que fuimos. **

Me enternecí al recordar ese momento, nuestro primer beso y el comienzo de nuestra relación. Pero había uno más reciente, más significativo, el que más me había gustado. Vi mis manos sobre el volante, y contemplé un aro plateado que adornaba mi dedo anular de la mano izquierda, tenía un pequeño diamante en el centro, yo sabía bien lo que decía en su interior, entonces vino a mí ese recuerdo.

"_**He bent down on his knees first, and he said…"**_

**Estábamos sobre una colina cubierta de hojas secas, embellecidas por sus tonalidades de amarillo, rojo y naranja, que crujían con cada paso que dábamos. Hiroto trataba de alcanzarme mientras yo sólo corría de un lado a otro con su chaqueta naranja en mis brazos. Reíamos como niños pequeños, risa que me provocó tanto dolor que tuve que acostarme en el suelo, oportunidad que Hiroto no desaprovechó para lanzarse sobre mí, aunque con delicadeza, y hacerme cosquillas hasta que salieron lágrimas de tanta risa. Podríamos tener veintitrés años, pero el alma de niños la conservábamos siempre.**

**-¡Ya… ya basta… Hiroto! –No podía terminar una sola oración sin soltar una carcajada, y él no contribuía para nada. Por fin dejó de hacerme cosquillas, rendido de tanta risa, se acostó a mi lado y tomó mi mano entre las suyas. Mientras mi mirada quedó hacia el cielo, la suya estaba hacia mi perfil, pues estaba sobre un costado contemplándome con alegría.**

**-¿Te gusta estar conmigo? –Me hizo la pregunta más obvia del mundo.**

**-¡Por supuesto! –Respondí entre indignada y divertida. -¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

**-¿Tanto como para estar conmigo… para siempre? -Respondió con otra pregunta, ignorando por completo la mía. Sin voltear a verlo seguí hablando.**

**-¿Para siempre? Para siempre es mucho tiempo… -dije adivinando que en su rostro se habría formado una mueca de decepción. –…Pero no es suficiente para mí. –Terminé, sabiendo que ahora sonreía, me di la vuelta para poder confirmarlo con mis ojos, pero él ya no estaba junto a mí, sólo pude ver sus zapatos y una mano tendida amablemente hacia mí, la tomé con gusto y me puse de pie. Él seguía siendo más alto que yo, y ahora usaba gafas, yo en cambio seguía igual, sólo que mi cabello había crecido un poco y era más ondulado. Vi su rostro y me complació verificar que la misma sonrisa lucía en él, y los mismos ojos me veían con la ternura de siempre.**

**-En ese caso, -Sorpresivamente se postró sobre una rodilla, y tomó mi mano izquierda entre las suyas. Noté como mis mejillas se sonrojaban, y mi vista empezaba a nublarse por las lágrimas. –Reina, te amo demasiado, más de lo que quisiera. Y este sentimiento se está apoderando de todo mi ser, no me deja dormir sabiendo que no estás a mi lado, no me deja despertar bien al no verte junto a mí. Te necesito como necesito el aire, te necesito como Midorikawa necesita el helado –Reí un poco, Hiroto… era demasiado… demasiado Hiroto, sólo él me hacía reír a cada momento. –Te necesito más de lo que tú me necesitas a mí. Ya no quiero pasar tantas noches sin verte a mi lado, no quiero saber que podrías irte cuando quisieras, no quiero verte nunca en brazos de alguien más, porque te amo demasiado, y quiero que seas mi esposa, quiero poder recibirte en el altar vestida de blanco, quiero que tengamos juntos una familia hermosa y una casa en el campo como siempre soñaste, y luego quiero envejecer a tu lado hasta que tenga que partir e incluso después de eso te seguiré amando. ¿Aceptas mi amor? ¿Aceptas pasar el resto de tu vida alegrando este corazón que no puede vivir sin ti? ¿Aceptas darme algo que no merezco? Porque no te merezco, y tú mereces algo mejor que yo, pero te necesito, te amo. ¿Me amas también, tanto como para aceptarme con mis defectos y todo? ¿Quieres pasar el resto de tu vida junto a mí?**

**Las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por mis mejillas, y una de mis manos cubría mi boca sonriente. Ese discurso había sido lo más enternecedor que jamás había escuchado, pero en ningún momento me estaba obligando a decirle "Sí" me daba opción de negarme si quería, pero yo no quería.**

**-¡Sí, sí, sí! Y mil veces más ¡Sí! –Me lancé a sus brazos mientras él se ponía de pie, me alzó en el aire y me dio un par de vueltas mientras las lágrimas salían de los ojos de ambos. Cuando me bajé me quedé aferrada a sus brazos, fue él quien me apartó para mostrarme un anillo plateado, con un diamante pequeño, era simple, pero precioso. Me mostró el interior de este.**

**-Léelo. –Me dijo, y eso hice, decía en letra pequeña "Forever and always" o sea "Por siempre y para siempre". -¿Recuerdas el juramento, verdad? –Preguntó mientras deslizaba suavemente el anillo en mi dedo anular.**

**-Nunca lo olvidaría. –Respondí viendo con alegría mi mano.**

**-Te queda precioso. –Comentó refiriéndose al anillo. –Entonces, creo que no hará mal renovarlo. –Me tomó de nuevo entre sus brazos y viéndome a los ojos dijo por tercera vez en su vida: - Te prometo que te querré por siempre, por siempre y para siempre, en las buenas, en las malas y en los momentos en que tengas miedo. Creceremos juntos y nunca me separaré de ti. Te cuidaré por siempre y para siempre. –Las lágrimas que seguían saliendo de mis ojos fueron secadas por sus dedos, tal como lo había hecho cuando nos conocimos. Y aquellas que me provocaban un gusto salado en la boca fueron retiradas por sus labios al igual que algunas que seguían en mis mejillas y mi barbilla.**

**-Te amo. –Dijo poniendo su frente contra la mía.**

**-Te amo. –Respondí, sabiendo que no podía decirle "te amo más" porque ambos nos amábamos de igual manera.**

"_**I want you forever, forever and always,**____**through the good and the bad and the ugly,**____**we'll grow old together,**__** f**__**orever and always**__**"**_

Todos esos momentos juntos eran irremplazables, nunca había amado tanto a alguien, y nunca amaré a alguien así. Sin darme cuenta llegué por fin al hospital, ese lugar me provocaba escalofríos, gente muere allí a diario, y no es mi pensamiento favorito. Y el pensar que mi prometido, mi Hiroto, estaba dentro me provocaba náuseas y un terror espantoso.

"_**She pulls up to the entrance,**_ _**she walks right to the front desk**__**"**_

Tomé todo el valor que pude, y empujé la puerta principal para entrar. Vi la sala principal y me dirigí al escritorio de recepción con el alma pendiendo de un hilo, un nudo en mi garganta me evitaba hablar, pero pude al fin decir algo a la recepcionista cuyo frío rostro me veía con impaciencia a través de sus ojos negros.

-¿Dónde puedo ver a… Hiroto Kiyama? –pregunté con la voz entrecortada. Ella pareció darse cuenta de todo, y me dedicó una mirada de compasión. Tocó una campanita un par de veces, y una enfermera salió a mi encuentro.

-Guíala a la habitación 108 por favor.

No dijo nada más, y yo no iba a insistir cuando el tiempo que me quedaba era mínimo.

"_**They lead her down a million halls, a maze that's never ending**__**" **_

La chica, que no parecía tener más de veinte años, me guió por un completo laberinto de pasillos, salas, escaleras y habitaciones. Era un viaje eterno, un laberinto sin final, y yo sólo quería llegar cuanto antes con él.

-Antes de entrar el doctor debe hablar con usted. –Me dijo finalmente llevándome a un salón donde un doctor esperaba sentado.

"_**They talk about what happened but she can barely hear them…**__**"**_

El doctor empezó a hablar, pero a duras penas alcancé a entender un poco, mi mente no estaba ahí, mi mente estaba en él. Lo necesitaba más que nunca, porque tal vez no podría tenerlo por más tiempo.

-El accidente fue trágico. –Logré captar de las palabras del doctor. –Está consiente, pero no sobrevivirá, le quedan como máximo dos horas. –Esas palabras fueron un puñal más fuerte que el anterior, un puñal que se clavó mil veces en mi pecho. –Puede pasar a verlo. –Y eso hice.

"_**She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room**__**"**_

Cuando salí de la habitación noté las miradas clavadas en mi espalda, miradas de lástima. Mi orgullo me obligaba a mantener la cabeza alta y sin expresión alguna, para demostrarles a todos que era fuerte… para demostrarme a mí que era fuerte. Pero no era más que una vil mentira, yo no era fuerte sin Hiroto a mi lado, no me sentía fuerte sin él. Me paré frente a la puerta de la habitación que mostraba un cartelito dorado mostrando un "108". Respiré profundamente y entré, congelándome al ver dentro. Mi amado pelirrojo estaba acostado sobre una clásica cama de hospital, su torso estaba desnudo y con miles de aparatos conectados a él, llevaba la cabeza vendada, se veían algunos raspones cubiertos con gasas y su rostro estaba lleno de cortaditas y raspones además de algunos moretones. Sus anteojos rotos estaban en una mesita a su lado. Sus preciosos ojos color esmeralda abiertos mostraron sorpresa pero alegría al verme entrar, y aunque se veían decaídos no dejaban de lado ese brillo de siempre. Me sonrió con melancolía, su sonrisa era triste. Mis lágrimas ya no pudieron seguir guardadas y empezaron a salir como torrentes, corrí hacia él.

"_**She sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight**__**"**_

Me senté a su lado, donde podía ver su rostro deformado por el dolor. Tenía miedo, tomé su mano, pidiéndole a Dios que no se lo llevara, que lo dejara conmigo. Aferrando su mano a la mía para evitar que se fuera, aunque era completamente inútil. Él me vio adivinando mis pensamientos.

-No tengas miedo. –Me dijo sonriendo. Eran las mismas palabras que me había dicho cuando lo conocí, la misma mirada en su rostro, la misma sonrisa lastimera, las mismas manos frías, solo que ahora, en vez de ser por el frío, era por el miedo de ambos. Miedo a ya no estar juntos, miedo a no cumplir su promesa.

-No quiero que te vallas. –Dije con un hilo de voz, un susurro casi imperceptible.

-No me necesitas tanto como yo a ti ¿recuerdas? Sólo necesitas ser fuerte, como siempre lo has sido. –Esta vez mostró una de sus sonrisas reales, llenas de alegría y dulzura.

-¿Pero por qué tú, y no yo? –Pregunté desesperadamente.

-Porque tú eres más fuerte, y yo no podría vivir sin ti, te lo dije ya y te lo vuelvo a decir; Yo te necesito más que tú a mí. Yo soy débil y sin ti no sería nada, siempre he querido morir primero, para no tener que soportar el vivir sin tu presencia.

"_**They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life**__**"**_

Pasamos la siguiente hora hablando de nuestro futuro planeado, aquel del que siempre soñábamos.

-¿Cuántos hijos tendremos? –Le pregunté riendo.

-Todos los que quieras, pero mínimo tres. –Respondió él, también riendo.

-La primera se llamará Amaya, o sea "noche de lluvia" para recordar nuestro primer beso. –Dije con melancolía grabada en mi voz. -El segundo será Hiroshi, porque empieza igual que "Hiroto".

-Y la tercera será "Emi" Porque su belleza y sonrisa serán iguales que las de su madre, hermosa, única.-Finalizó él.

"_**The house on the hillside, where they would stay…"**___

-Y todos viviremos en la casa de tus sueños… -Me dijo Hiroto recordando el sueño de mi vida.

-En el campo… -Dije yo con aire soñador.  
_**"Stay there forever, forever and always"**_  
-Donde nos quedaremos… -Siguió él.  
-Por siempre… -Empecé a recitar el juramento.  
-Por siempre y para siempre…  
_**"Through the good and the bad and the ugly**__**"**_  
-En las buenas, y malas…  
-Y en los momentos en que tengamos miedo…  
_**"We'll grow old together…"**_  
-Envejeceremos juntos…  
_**"…And always remember  
**____**Whether rich or for poor or for better**__**  
**__**We'll still love each other, forever…"**__**  
**_-Pero siempre recuerda –Dijo cambiando repentinamente la promesa. –Que aunque seamos ricos, o pobres, o mejor aún. Siempre nos amaremos por siempre…  
"…_**and always"  
**_-Y para siempre. –Terminé yo, con voz quebrada al ver que solo nos quedaban cuarenta y cinco minutos_**.**_

Seguí tomando su mano, dándole fuerza, y pidiendo más para mí, sabiendo que no soportaría mucho más sin romper en lágrimas.

-No sé qué haré sin ti aquí. Pasé toda mi vida contigo, y perderte así… -No pude terminar mi oración. –Ojalá te hubiera amado más. –Dije reprendiéndome por mi maldito orgullo.

-¿Sabes? En realidad yo sólo me arrepiento por una cosa. –Dijo pensativo con sus ojos verdes clavados en el techo.

-¿Cuál?

-No haberme casado contigo antes. –Dijo con su voz sumida en la melancolía.

"_**Then she gets an idea and calls in the nurses**__**"**_

Y entonces, con esas palabras, mi mente me sugirió algo, una idea extraña y tal vez hasta alocada, pero debía hacerlo. Con un control digital llamé a una de las enfermeras que estaba atendiendo a Hiroto. Llegó presurosa, creyendo tal vez lo peor que mi mente podía imaginar en ese momento. Le hablé de mi idea, en su rostro noté una mueca de lástima y a la vez sorpresa, era una idea descabellada, pero era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento. La enfermera salió vacilante y yo me quedé esperando a que el tiempo que me quedaba fuera suficiente.

"_**Brings up the chaplain and he says a couple verses**__** "**_

Esperé quince minutos, y llegó un sacerdote, no tan anciano pero tampoco era joven, su rostro estaba enternecido y a la vez se veía algo de lástima en él. Maldita lástima, era lo que menos necesitaba yo en ese instante. El sacerdote dijo algunos versos, y entonces pidió los anillos, los cuales no teníamos…

"_**She borrows some rings from the couple next door**__**"**_

Así que fui a la habitación de al lado, y toqué la puerta. Me abrió una mujer de unos cuarenta años.

-Perdone la molestia señora, pero mi prometido está a punto de morir… -Mi voz se quebró de nuevo y las malditas lágrimas perlaron mi rostro. –Y no quiero que se vaya… sin habernos casado. –La mujer me veía con compasión, incluso me abrazó en el momento en que las palabras no querían seguir saliendo de mi boca. -¿Podrían prestarnos usted y su marido sus anillos de casados? Se lo ruego, le pagaré lo que sea, sólo los quiero un momento.

-No te preocupes querida, puedes tomarlos, nosotros solo estamos de visita por nuestra sobrina, pero nos quedaremos aquí hasta la noche. –Hablaba con tono amable y solidario. Entró a la habitación, y rápidamente regresó con dos anillos plateados muy finos. –Él nunca te abandonará. –Dijo finalmente con una sonrisa triste, me di la vuelta y caminé a la habitación de Hiroto. Ya casi no quedaba tiempo, y de mis ojos salía un diluvio…

"_**Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor**__**"**_

Y en ese corto plazo, de una habitación a otra, me di cuenta de cómo todos los que esperaban afuera de otras habitaciones se burlaban, en silencio o con risas acalladas, de mi situación. Se reían de mi desdicha, mientras mis lágrimas caían al suelo y yo caminaba cabizbaja, renunciando a todo mi orgullo por él, aun cuando hasta las enfermeras y doctores se burlaban de mi "idiotez" al creer que casarnos minutos antes de enviudar me llenaría ese vació. Todos creían que no valía la pena casarme con alguien a punto de morir, pero yo no podría vivir sin casarme con él. El camino era corto, pero pude pensar todo oyendo murmullos y risas mientras veía mis lágrimas caer lentamente al suelo.  
Por fin llegué a la habitación, me senté a su lado de nuevo y le di las sortijas al sacerdote, que las bendijo le dio una a cada uno. Nos preguntó si teníamos nuestros votos preparados, y dije que sí, pues sabía que en nuestra boda usaríamos el juramento como votos nupciales… nos quedaban diez minutos.

"_**She looks into his eyes, and she says…**__**"**_

Con el anillo entre mis dedos, lo vi a los ojos, esos preciosos ojos verdes que me cautivaban desde siempre, empecé mi voto.

-Hiroto…Te quiero, y te querré, por siempre y para siempre. En las buenas, en las malas, y cuando tengamos miedo… -de nuevo mi voz cortada y las lágrimas que él limpió con su dedo índice, viéndome con ternura. –Tengo miedo. –susurré. –Pero creceremos juntos, y siempre recuerda, que aunque estemos felices, o tristes o lo que sea… -Las lágrimas salían a torrentes de mis ojos y nublaban mi vista. –Siempre nos seguiremos amando, por siempre y para siempre.

-Por siempre y para siempre. –Dijo él con su voz segura como siempre. Le puse el anillo y sollocé sosteniendo su mano.

-Por siempre… y para siempre. –Dije entre sollozo y sollozo con mi voz débil e insegura, no podía seguir así, debía ser fuerte. Me limpié las lágrimas y lo vi de nuevo a los ojos.

"_**She finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow**__**"**_

Terminé mis votos, pero los bips eran cada vez más lentos y largos, mi peor temor se estaba haciendo realidad, ya no había tiempo. Sostuve su mano con más fuerza que antes, como si eso le pudiera dar más tiempo de vida. El sacerdote también tenía semblante preocupado, y le indicó a Hiroto que le tocaba dar sus votos.

"_**His voice is almost too low**_… _**As he says"**_

-Ulvida… -Dijo con su voz demasiado débil, casi parecía un susurro a pesar de su esfuerzo. –Te amo, y te amaré, por siempre y para siempre. Por favor –Sonaba cómo una súplica, y entonces también él empezó a llorar. –sólo recuerda, incluso si no estoy ahí a tu lado, Siempre te amaré, por siempre y para siempre.

Su voz se silenció, los bips ya eran muy pocos y lentos. El Sacerdote casi al instante dijo:

-Quedan unidos en Santo Matrimonio. Puedes besar a la novia. –Se fue, sabiendo que necesitábamos ese momento.

Me acerqué a él, con miedo, pero esto sellaría lo que siempre soñé, aunque sea por unos segundos. Nuestros labios se encontraron, los míos temblorosos, los de él fríos, y se unieron en un beso más triste que ningún otro, con mis lágrimas y las suyas mezclándose, mientras yo le robaba su último aliento. Haciendo añicos nuestros corazones el aparato dejó de sonar un largo rato, y entonces sonó el "bip" más largo, y mi corazón no pudo más, yo no pude más. Me separé de él, y vi una sonrisa en su rostro, con los ojos cerrados. Había muerto en paz, a mi lado, ese era su más grande deseo. Lloré como nunca, haciéndome un ovillo mientras cubría mis ojos de las lágrimas, justo como él me había visto por primera vez. Llorando sólo pude decir:

-Te amo, y te amaré, por siempre y para siempre.

"_**I love you forever, forever and always**__**, **__**  
**__**please just remember even if I'm not there**__**,**__**  
**__**I'll always love you, forever and always."**_

**¿Les llegó al corazón? (yeah… I'm criying… :'( )**

**Espero que sí, porque tardé varios meses escribiéndolo. Sé que el final es triste, pero quería adentrarme en este tipo de historias (Ustedes dirán qué tal lo hice). No es una obra maestra, pero sale desde lo más recóndito y profundo de mi corazón, casi me pongo a llorar cuando escribía algunas partes, si ya de por sí la canción me hace llorar. Y obviamente más de alguna querrá matarme por el final, pero a mí me parece súper romántico y emotivo.**

**La canción se llama "Forever and always" y es de Parachue, tal vez haga más songfics de este grupo ya que me fascinan, pues son súper sentimentales TTwTT y sé que algunas partes se pone confuso, pues me costó introducir la letra de la canción en la historia… hice mi mayor esfuerzo D:**

**Porcierto, esto sería como mi regalo de cumpleaños de mí para ustedes (¿?) (El viernes fue mi cumpleaños… estoy vieja TToTT)**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado, y perdón si no he actualizado otros fics, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo con el colegio encima, y necesitaba terminar este fic. No prometo nada pero espero poder subir más capítulos pronto.**

**¡Gracias por leer!  
Bye, los quiero.**


End file.
